geniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maricha
In the Hindu epic Ramayana, an ancient Sankrit epic ascribed to the Hindu sage Valmiki and possibly dating from the fourth century B.C.E., Maricha or Mareecha (Sanskrit: मारीच, IAST: Mārīca), Indonesian: Marica, Malay: Martanja, Tamil: Marichan, Thai: มารีจ Mareet) was originally a Yaksha, born the son of Tataka, but he was cursed to become an Asuras. Along with his brother, Subahu, they disrupted the Vedic rituals by throwing unclean meat and blood into the oblation fire. He had the ability to shape-shift into a golden stag. Eventually he was slain by Rama with an arrow. Early life In his previous life, Maricha was a servant of Jaya-Vijaya, the gatekeepers of Vaikuntha, the celestial abode of the god Vishnu. Once, displeased by his conduct, he was cursed by Vishnu to be born on earth as a rakshasa, but he be freed of the curse and return to Vaikunta, once he is killed by Rama, Vishnu's avatar. Maricha was the son of the demon Sunda (son of Jamba or Jharjha) and Yaksha female Tataka, also known as Taraka, Tadaka or Thataka. Tataka was daughter of the yaksha king Suketu, who had gained her as a blessing from the god Brahma. Maricha also had a younger brother Subahu. The siblings were very handsome and noble in character. They became skilled in sorcery. Once, Sunda attacked the ashram (hermitage) of the sage Agastya in an intoxicated state. The angry Agastya burnt him by his meditative powers. When Tataka came to know of Sunda's death, she and her sons attacked Agastya to wreak vengeance on the sage. The sage cursed Tataka, Maricha and Subahu, transforming them into wicked, hideous, demonic rakshasas. Tataka and her sons then went to Patala (underworld) to seek aid from Sumali, the patriarch of the rakshasas. Sumali took them to his grandson, Ravana, the rakshasa king of Lanka. Ravana helped the trio capture the states of Malada and Karusha, situated on the banks of the river Sarayu near its confluence with the Ganges. The trio destroyed the states and turned them into a dense forest, which became known as the forest of Tataka. They terrorized the people, devouring anyone who dared to venture in that forest. The gods, demons and men, as well as even the sun and the clouds did not dare to enter the territory of Tataka and her sons. Maricha and Subahu liked to harass the sages (rishis) in the region and destroy their yajna sacrifices. The brothers threw blood, flesh, bones on the sacrificial altar and destroyed the sanctity of the sacrifices of the sages. Facing Rama at Vishvamitra's yajna The great sage Vishvamitra was living in the area near the forest of Tataka and was doing penance and yajna with his disciples and was tormented by Tataka and her sons. Unable to tolerate the menace any longer, Vishvamitra approached Dasharatha, the King of Ayodhya for help. He requested Dasharatha to send his eldest son, Rama to protect his yajna. Though Dasharatha was initially reluctant to send his 13-year old boy, he finally sent Rama and his younger brother Lakshmana with Vishvamitra on the advice of the royal guru Vashishtha. Vishvamitra trained them in warfare and taught them various mantras. When Vishvamitra and the princes were passing through the forest of Tataka, Tataka attacked them. Rama, aided by Lakshamana, slew her with his arrow. Vishvamitra blessed Rama, as the gods rejoiced the end of Tataka. The sage gave him divine weapons as a reward. Vishvamitra then began his six-day yajna, with the princes standing in guard. While the first five days passed without incidence, on the sixth day the sacrificial fire suddenly falters, indicating trouble. Maricha and his brother Subahu, with a hoard of a rakshasas, appeared from tree tops like black clouds, roaring and making lot of noise. They tried to destroy the yajna fire showering blood and flesh. Rama fired his Manavastra (human missible arrow) from his bow. The arrow stroke Maricha's chest and threw him hundred leagues away in the ocean. In another version, Maricha fled to the ocean just by hearing the sound of Rama's bow. Subahu and the other demons were killed by Rama, using various other weapons. The sacrifice was completed successfully. Under the guidance of Vishvamitra, Rama gets wed to Sita, the adopted daughter of Janaka and the princess of Mithila. Encounter with Rama in Dandakaranya Rama, Lakshmana and Sita were exiled for a period of 14 years from the kingdom by Dasharatha at behest of Rama's step mother Kaikeyi. The trio travelled south from Ayodhya passed through the Dandakaranya (Dandaka forest) to the banks of the Godavari River where they built a hermitage at Panchavati. Maricha recalls the following incident when talking with Ravana, however it does not appear as a separate event in the chronological telling of the Ramayana. Maricha returned to Dandakaranya and disguised himself as a beast with a flaming tongue and two sharp horns. He was accompanied by two rakshasas in form of animals. They feasted on human flesh and travelled to pilgrimage sites, terrorizing ascetics. They would kill ascetics and drink their blood. Once, Maricha saw Rama, Lakshmana and Sita. Remembering his last encounter, Maricha attacked them in his ferocious beast form to seek vengeance with his demonic companions. Rama shot three arrows at once, killing Maricha's allies, but the third arrow narrowly missed Maricha, who fled in fear. The spared Maricha was transformed into a saintly person. He lived a life of an ascetic. He set up an ashram, grew matted hair and wore tree bark. He still lived there in the fear of Rama. Death: Role as the golden deer in kidnapping of Sita One day, Surpanakha, the rakshasa sister of Ravana, guised herself as a beautiful maiden and pronounced marriage to Rama. Rama refused her proposal and directed her to Lakshmana in jest. Lakshmana joked that she marry his master Rama. An angry Surpanakha returned to Rama and attacked Sita. But Lakshmana took out his sword and cut out Shurpanakha's ears and nose. The humiliated Surpanakha approached Khara to fulfil her vendetta. However, Khara, his general Dushana and his army of 14,000 were killed by Rama when they attacked him. Surpanakha and a demon named Akampana who escaped the carnage reach Lanka with the news and proposed that Ravana steal Sita, Rama's beautiful wife. Ravana started brooding and thinking of the next course of action. He then flew in his aerial chariot across the sea to meet his uncle, Maricha. Maricha lived in a secluded hermitage on the ocean coast. Ravana informed Maricha of the death of Khara, Dushana and their army as well as of the insult of Surpanakha. He told Maricha to turn into a golden deer with silver spots and graze in the vicinity of Rama's ashram. On seeing the deer, Sita would surely tell Rama and Lakshamana to catch it. When the brothers left Sita alone, Ravana would abduct her. Rama, saddened by the grief of Sita's separation, would be easily killed by Ravana. Maricha, who had a first-hand experience of Rama's strength, was horrified by the idea. The wise Maricha attempted to dissuade Ravana by recalling the righteousness and valour of Rama and warning that this idea will only lead to the doom of Ravana, Lanka and the rakshasa race. He narrated his first encounter with Rama, when he underestimated Rama and dismissed him as a boy and how he was thrown hundreds of leagues away by Rama's single arrow. He followed that with his second encounter with Rama in Dandakaranya. However, Ravana ignored Maricha's words and asked how he dared praise Rama and question the prowess of Ravana, his king. Ravana announced that he would abduct Sita with or without Maricha's help to get revenge for the death of rakshasas. He reiterated his plan and told Maricha to be the golden deer. If successful, he and Maricha would return to Lanka and Ravana will grant half his kingdom to Maricha. Ravana threatened that while his plan might lead to Maricha's death by Rama, but Maricha's refusal would mean an instant death at his hands. Finally Maricha agreed, but not before prophesying his death as well as the end of Ravana, Lanka and rakshasas and warning Ravana that he will suffer the results of dismissing Maricha's words which were for his own good. Another version states that Maricha felt that death by the divine Rama would be better than by Ravana. Ravana was pleased by Maricha's consent and embraced him. Maricha and Ravana then flew to Panchavati in Ravana’s chariot and stopped close to the ashram of Rama. Maricha then assumed the form of a beautiful golden deer, which had silver spots and glowed due to all the gems like sapphire, moonstone, black splint and amethyst on its body. Maricha began grazing in vicinity of Rama's ashram so that Sita would catch a glimpse of him. As soon as the animal-eating rakshasa Maricha entered the forest in the form of deer, the other animals smelt something was wrong and ran away in fear. Maricha found Sita collecting flowers and went in front of her. The golden lustre of the deer which was jumping around the hermitage lured Sita, who was awestruck and called Rama and Lakshmana to see the spectacular deer. On seeing the wondrous deer, Lakshmana sensed foul play and suggested that the deer was an illusionary form of Maricha, who preyed on kings who came in the forest for hunting. Sita persuaded Rama to get her the deer, dead or alive. If caught, she said it be bred as a pet and be taken back to Ayodhya; otherwise, its golden hide could be used for decoration. Rama said that this deer would die at his hands that day to comply as per Sita's wish or if it was a magical rakshasa like Maricha - who killed kings and harmed sages - as Lakshmana says, then too it was his duty to kill the beast. Rama decided to go after the deer and slay it and asked Lakshmana to take care of Sita in the meantime. Maricha ran, followed by Rama. Maricha led Rama far away from hermitage, which made Rama very angry. After a long chase, the tired deer stopped under a shady grassland. Rama seized the opportunity and shot it down with his golden arrow. The dying Maricha was returning into his real form. He cried out "Oh Sita! Oh Lakshmana!", mimicking Rama's voice. Sita fell prey to the ruse and asked Lakshmana to go and search for Rama. When Lakshmana insisted that no one could harm Rama, Sita - still very much worried - implored and then ordered Lakshmana to go. Lakshmana reluctantly left to look for Rama. With Lakshmana gone, Ravana appeared as a mendicant and kidnapped Sita as she stepped forward to give him alms. The Ramayana then narrates the tale of how Rama defeats Ravana in Lanka and regains Sita. Category:Demons Category:Asuras Category:Rakshasa